


Swoops

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Love is Blind (and so is Kenny) [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind!Kent, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Protective Swoops, protective friends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Kent and Swoops talk about overstepping.





	Swoops

“We can’t all show up whenever we feel like it,” Jones said.  He didn’t said, “like Kent,” but the implication was clear.  It settled heavily in Kent’s gut, but he didn’t let it get to him.  Jones wasn’t someone he worked with often, so the time he had to put up with him was limited.  Kent could hear one of his coworkers making an uneasy noise, and he imagined they were all glancing at each other uncomfortably.  Kent liked to think his coworkers liked him.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Swoops said.

“Dude, we’re in a meeting,” Kent said.  “Cool it.”

“No, Kenny, I’m not gonna _cool it_ ,” Swoops said, and then his voice turned back to Jones.  “You can’t just say stuff like that and expect everyone to act like it’s normal.”

“It was just a joke,” Jones said.

“It was a microaggression.”

“Swoops, sit down,” Kent barked.

“How did he know Troy was standing?” someone whispered.  Kent spun his chair towards the voice.

“Because I’m blind, not deaf,” he snapped.  “Jones, I’m sorry it was a great inconvenience to you that I had a little ol’ seizure on the bus and someone called an ambulance I didn’t need, but I’d like to get back to the meeting, so let’s talk about where the hell the people in your wonderful proposed apartment complex are going to park.”

Two hours later, Swoops came into Kent’s office.  Even his footsteps managed to sound sheepish.  “Are we still on for lunch?” he asked.

“Of course we are,” Kent said.  “We’ve been waiting for that Taco Bell to open for months.”

Swoops snorted.  “God, we’re lame,” he said as Kent grabbed his jacket.

“So have you heard from Alexei since he got there?” Swoops asked as they left the building.

“Yeah, we talked before I left for work this morning,” Kent said.  “I probably should have called him after that whole fiasco on the bus, but I want him to actually spend time with his family.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I did,” Kent said.  “I just downplayed it pretty good.”

Once they’d both gotten their food and sat down to eat, Jeff said, “Sorry about this morning.  You told me to cool it, and I was a jackass in a meeting anyways.”

“I’m not going to get mad at you for going off on some guy for being a dick,” Kent said.  “Like, yeah, that wasn’t really the time for it, and Jones isn’t really the guy to waste your energy on, but I’m not mad.  You’re my best friend.”

“Do I overstep sometimes?” Swoops asked.

“What do you mean by overstepping?”

“Like how whenever you’re sick and Alexei’s out of town,” Swoops said.  “He always calls me, and I come over.  Is that too much?”

“That’s complicated,” Kent said.  “It’s not like you’re babysitting me, because we do the same stuff we’d do just hanging out.  But at the same time, I know you’re there to keep an eye on me because I’m sick, so it kind of feels like you’re babysitting sometimes.  But I can’t even get mad about that, because I know I’m more likely to have a serious seizure when I’m sick.”

“You can still get mad, though,” Swoops said.  “It makes sense that that’d get on your nerves.”

Kent just shrugged.

“You’re my best friend too, you know,” Swoops said.

“I know,” Kent agreed.  They’d known each other since their late teens, and Swoops had stuck around through too much for Kent to doubt their friendship.

“Like that time Jones said my proposal was impractical, and you tore him to shreds in front of everybody,” Swoops said.  “That’s best friend stuff.”

“And I rode the bus to your apartment on a Thursday night to kill a spider for you,” Kent added.  “Not to mention all of the spiders I’ve killed during regular hours.”

“That’s different,” Swoops said.  “Most of spiders’ fear power is visual.  You have an advantage.”

“It’s still best friend stuff,” Kent said.

“Fine,” Swoops relented.  “The point is, you’re my best friend.”

“And we both hate Jones.”

“Right.”


End file.
